Show Me You're Enough
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: Sequel to 'Tell Me I'm Enough'. After one of Warren's old flames arrives, and an accidental kiss occurs, he'll have to show Rogue that he's good enough.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to Tell Me I'm Enough. So if you enjoyed that, you'll enjoy this…**

Show Me You're Enough

"Come to bed."

"In a minute, baby, I'm brushing my teeth," Warren said from the bathroom, the door slightly ajar. Rogue settled into bed and pulled the blanket over her body. Warren finished and got into bed. Rogue snuggled up to him, running a hand absently along his bare chest.

"How was work today?" Warren asked, turning off the lamp on the beside table.

"I took it easy today," Rogue said, "because of…"

"…Yeah?" Warren urged her on.

"I left work early today to go to an appointment."

"For…?" Warren asked.

"Well that's the thing," Rogue whispered. "I'm pregnant."

"You're…and you didn't tell me sooner?" he asked, a bit startled.

"I wasn't sure what your reaction would be. I wanted to wait until we were settled in bed tonight, and you couldn't leave if you were angry about it."

"Angry? Why the hell would I be angry?" Warren smiled, "We're having a baby. That's wonderful."

"I was hoping you'd think that because…we're having twins."

"Wow. Do you know what they are yet?" he asked.

"One boy and one girl. Fraternal twins. The doctor says I'm three weeks along. The phone call I got when we went to dinner, that was my boss, confirming it was true, and giving me my days off. I obviously have to work for a while longer, but she said I could do all my work at home, to stay in good health."

"Then I won't have to miss you so much," Warren murmured.

Rogue pulled close to him, "And we can stay in bed all day."

"You're already having twins, we don't need anymore…_yet_," Warren said.

"Well first of all, who said I meant sex, you perve and second of all, doctors do say sex is the best way to get the baby out."

"The baby still has eight months to go before it's even close to arriving, and…I don't know why I'm protesting to this," Warren laughed.

"Neither do I," Rogue grinned, pulling his arm around her waist.

Warren leaned over, his breath whispering over her cheeks, and he kissed her.

Rogue grabbed his hand and set it on her stomach, "Feel anything?"

"It's too early for a kick," Warren whispered, "but I don't mind feeling your skin."

"I don't mind either," Rogue laid her head on his breast and closed her eyes. "Love you."

"I love you so much. You're enough Rogue. Enough for me."


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! I'm sooooo sorry for this darn wait! I've just been having issues lately. Review please, I apologize again.**

**Thanks, Rayne.**

**Chapter 2**

Warren woke up snuggled up to a pillow. He sat up in bed and ran his hand absently through his blonde short hair. His wings were little stubs on his back, at the moment. He was surprised how slow they were growing back. It's been almost a year since he last cut them off. He got out of bed and headed down the hallway towards the living room/kitchen area. Rogue was at the stove, cooking breakfast. She had eggs in a pan, bagels in the toaster, another pot sitting on one of the burners and he assumed something inside the oven.

"You're supposed to kiss the cook," she smiled, focusing on breakfast. Warren wrapped his arms around her, from behind, and kissed her neck softly.

"What's in the oven?" he asked.

"Bacon, ham, some biscuits, hash browns, and muffins. Can you heat up the pancakes I made earlier this mornin'. They're in the microwave already."

"Did you make enough food?" he asked, pressing the 1:00 button on the microwave.

"Well, I kinda forgot, but we have quests comin' over. I told them to be here at eight am, and it's seven fifty-three."

"I didn't know you invited Kitty and Bobby over."

"Not just them. Logan is comin' too and Kurt I believe."

"You didn't invite _her_, did you?" Warren asked, setting the table.

"Depends who you're talking about. If you're referring to the whore, your ex-girlfriend, then no. You know I dislike her with a passion. And if you're referring to Ororo, then no also. I didn't want her lecturing me on better ways to make the food. Like last time."

"I was talking about Betsey, yes," Warren said, grabbing some silverware.

"Well no, I did not invite the whore. I don't know why you'd even begin to think that," Rogue said, dumping the eggs onto a plate.

"It might be fun, you know, to shove in her face that we're having a baby and that we're very happy."

"If we do that," Rogue sighed, "She'd be sure to bring up a year ago. She'll make sure she reminds us you tried to kill yourself and _then _add that it was apparently my fault."

"It wasn't your fault," Warren groaned, "It was my father's fault."

"Yeah well I know that, and you know that, and so does she. But you know she spends all her time working on evil schemes to get you back. And usually they involve my dramatic death, usually caused _accidentally_ by her."

"Well if she does end up tagging along-"

"Which she will," Rogue interrupted him, pulling out the bacon and biscuits from the oven. "Did I also mention I sharpened my cooking knives this morning?"

"Ooh, are you gonna do like a secret agent thing where you run up the wall and do some back-flips, and _accidentally_ let her run into your knives like sixty times. Cause that'd be hot and I might have to swoosh you into the bedroom and take you right there."

"Aw, sorry. I'll just be glaring furiously at her the whole time," Rogue said.

Warren spun Rogue around from her work and kissed her passionately on the lips, "That's still pretty hot."

The door bell rang. "Oh, get the muffins and ham out, and put everything on the table," Rogue said, disappearing down the hall. He heard her in their bedroom, and only a few seconds later, she emerged in a completely new outfit. She raced to the door, composed herself for a second more, and opened it.

"Hey! How are you?" Kitty said, hugging her friend tightly. Rogue hugged back and then let the girl slip past her inside the house. Bobby smiled awkwardly at her and entered as well, and Rogue was happy to see Kurt trailing behind him, with pie in hand.

"Pie? It's only eight," Rogue grinned, hugging him.

"It is never too early for pie. At least, vhat's how I feel," Kurt said, entering.

"Well yes, pie and ice cream, they're good all the time," Rogue nodded, shutting the door.

A hand stopped it.

"Aren't you gonna invite me in, little Rogue?"

Rogue turned to face the fourth guest. Party crasher, actually, was more of the word.

"I would if you had been invited in the first place," Rogue snapped.

Betsey put a hand dramatically to her heart, "Ouch, Roguie." Before Rogue could make another move, the raven-haired female shoved past and darted into the house. Rogue groaned and shut the door. She entered the dining room, which was just a counter away from the kitchen, where Warren stood. Rogue knew he was avoiding Betsey. But Betsey was certainly making it hard.

"So, baby, how have you been?" she asked, running her fingers along her bare thigh, stopping at the tip of her miniskirt.

"Good," Warren said, taking the muffins to the table. Betsey pursued him, but he smoothly avoided her, and even scored a seat between Kurt and Kitty.

Rogue was not so fortunate. Her seat was right next to Betsey.

About five minutes after the meal had started:

"So, Rogue, how many times did Warren try and kill himself because of you?"

"None," Warren said before Rogue could reply, "That was mostly because of you."

"So who likes mutants? I do," Kitty said.

"Yes, they're very talented," Bobby added.

"Some of them are whorish," Rogue said.

"And some cause their husbands to be suicidal," Betsey growled.

"And some," Warren said, smiling triumphantly at Rogue, "are pregnant."

Betsey's face twisted into a expression of extreme jealousy.

"What?" Kitty said, choking on her orange juice, "You're pregnant?" She looked at Rogue, who flushed a light red color.

"I didn't know men could have babies," Betsey added kindly.

Warren directed a furious glance towards her, "Excuse you."

"I was just saying," Betsey licked her finger from the bacon grease.

"That's great Rogue," Kitty butted in, "do you know anything else?"

"They're twins actually. Boy and girl."

"That's great," Bobby said, "Kit and I are trying ourselves."

"Fascinating. We really wanted to know you're mating patterns," Betsey rolled her eyes and tapped on the table with her long fingernails.

"If you were just gonna bitch the whole time, why the hell did you come?" Bobby growled.

"Well I knew Warren would like it," Betsey caste a flirtatious glance at him, "In fact, I think him and I are about to talk in the next room."

"What?" Rogue coughed, glaring furiously at the other female.

"She was just finishing lying, I believe," Warren said.

"How about some pie now?" Kurt suggested.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go. R and R.**

**Chapter Three**

"I hate her!" Rogue screamed. The guests had left, both invited and uninvited.

"Rogue, honey, calm down," Warren said, as he followed her on her rampage through the house.

"That little bitch! What a whore, god damn it, I hate her."

"Baby, she is gone now…"

"No, she's not! Did you here her? She has a hotel near here so she can come visit again. She is _not_ visiting!"

"Rogue!" he grabbed her and pulled her tight against him, "We both hate her-"

"Me more then you."

"-Let's just calm down and eat some leftover pie."

"That _slut_ is out there- being slutty and you want pie?" Rogue snapped.

"I want my wife to calm down."

"Your wife wants to kill Betsey."

"She cannot do that," Warren said.

"Right. Remind me why again?" Rogue asked.

"She'll go to jail," Warren said.

"Yeah. Well I have this stupid business meeting tomorrow. Maybe that can distract me."

"Good idea," Warren said.

"Okay, I'm going to bed," Rogue said, walking off to their bedroom. Warren sighed.

OOO

In the morning Rogue left early, in order to get her mind set on work as much as possible. She did some paperwork when she arrived, and got some files and her office in order, and then headed off to her staff meeting. It was long, and boring, and really made her think about rather she really liked her job. She didn't.

When the meeting was over, she was looking forward to going home, despite any reminders of the whore; she just wanted a nap and some diet coke.

She drove home quickly, hurrying back to Warren. Her stomach was getting bigger, and she really needed to go by maternity clothes. She'd get some time off work, though, so that was good. A break.

Rogue opened the door and froze.

Betsey Braddock and Warren were making out. Right there. Warren shoved Betsey away, upon seeing Rogue.

"Rogue- no-" he immediately said. Rogue just turned around and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's more. Review. I apologize for my lack of early pregnancy knowledge.**

**Chapter Four**

It felt odd to be in the same hotel she had been in only a little while ago. Sitting on the couch. Silently. Warren had called eight hundred times. He'd beaten his own record from last time. The phone rang again.

Rogue decided maybe she'd give him a chance to make excuses before she would hang up on him.

"What?" she answered.

"Rogue! Please don't hang up, please, we need to talk. Betsey, she made me, she-"

_Click_.

"Eight hundred and one," Rogue sighed, throwing her phone on the empty couch cushion beside her. She decided she'd watch some television, and get settled in bed. About an hour later, thirty more calls had been made and she turned her phone off.

Slowly, she slipped off into sleep, the TV on, still blasting the sound of late night television.

When she woke up there were twelve messages on her phone, she decided to listen, just in case they were good.

"Honey, you know I'm bad with saying no to people. No, wait, that didn't sound right. I'm just-"

"Sorry, message ran out. I'm so incredibly sorry. She'd only just put her lips on mine just before you walked in."

"Please call me, please? I love you sweetie, just call me back."

"Rogue I'm gonna come to the hotel tomorrow if you don't call back."

"Honey, please..." That one trailed off into crying moans and sobs.

"I need you, baby, it was an accident."

"There's pie over here!"

"Sorry that was dumb."

"Did you turn your phone off?"

"I wonder how many messages your voicemail holds."

"Betsey's gone now. So come home."

"Rogue? I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

**O.K. This is the end, of this fic. It's short, but even so, read and review please.**

**Chapter Five**

There was a knock at the door. Rogue quietly went to answer it and opened the door.

"I'm sorry."

"Why was she at our house?" Rogue asked.

"She snuck in through the window. I just came in, turned around and boom her lips were on mine, and then you opened the front door."

"Why were your hands relaxed back on the wall?" Rogue asked.

"Because I didn't expect her too do that," he said.

"Why is it always you that fucks up and me that comes crawling back eventually?" Rogue asked.

"Because I have issues."

"I don't want to ever see her again."

"She's gone."

"I'm giving you another chance."

"I'm very grateful."

"Next time you mess up…"

"I'll call you 1000 times."

Rogue couldn't help but smile, then she went inside to grab her stuff.


End file.
